Espejo de Oesed
by fandubermiku01
Summary: El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Nombre del fic: **Espejo de Oesed

Solo el hombre más feliz de la tierra puede usarlo.

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Draco Malfoy

**Género: **Angustia/Tragedia.

**Advertencias: **Es un One-shot

**Rating: **NC-17

**Numero de palabras: **1800, según la pagina.

**Fecha de publicación: **15/01/2014

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y no me quiero hacer rica con la historia. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

Todo pertenece a la autora británica **_J. K. Rowling_**

Este fic participa en el reto**_"Espejo de Oesed" _**del foro**_ "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

**Resumen: **El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es.

**Notas: **

Bueno, me han invitado a cumplir con este Reto y no me he podido negar; aunque tengo que admitir que esto es realmente complicado. Este pequeño One-shot ha sido escrito en una tarde fría y ¿por qué no? Hasta el momento me encontraba durmiendo. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quiero escribir o sobre que estará basado, lo único que quiero es revivir a Draco en mis memorias ya que es el único personaje que ha logrado engancharme tanto como Hatsune Miku y Feliciano Vargas (los únicos personajes de los que he escrito hasta el momento) así que solo les dejare las reglas del juego ¿s_on reglas_? Creo que si...

1. La temática del fic debe girar en torno al espejo de Oesed. (Cumplida!)

2. La longitud de la historia ha de estar comprendida **entre 400 y 3000 palabras**. (Lo cual no creo cumplir, se me hace realmente difícil)

3. Es obligatorio que el fic contenga, además del _Disclaimer_, la siguiente aclaración: "Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (Lo he puesto)

4. Se permite el uso de OCs como personajes secundarios. (No tengo ni idea)

5. No están permitidos los AU, aunque sí los WI. (Creo que me salió un poco AU, pero solo un poco)

6. El fic debe ser **obligatoriamente** un **one-shot**, aunque se puede organizar a gusto del autor. (Yea!)

7. Al igual que en otros retos del foro, se pueden presentar hasta **dos fics**. (¡No por favor!)

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, ahora los dejo leer sin más retrasos.**

* * *

_**¨El hombre más feliz en la tierra puede usar el Espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal,**_

_**es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es¨**_

**—**Albus Dumbledore.

**CAPITULO UNICO**

***Espejo de Oesed***

* * *

Por fin.

Después de tanto, por fin lo había conseguido... el Espejo de Oesed. El espejo mágico que muestra el más profundo y desesperado deseo de tu corazón. Ahí. Frente a él. Tan alto hasta el techo, con su marco dorado ya desgastado. Draco leyó por milésima vez en la parte superior ¨_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi¨ _con los ojos vacios a pesar de su emoción. Paso la punta de sus dedos por aquel artefacto, notándolos entumidos por el frio y un poco temblorosos por la expectación.

Un año en Azkaban y otro para terminar su educación. La muerte de su padre y el silencio de su madre. Todo regreso a su memoria cuando la sabana blanca que lo cubría comenzaba a resbalarse a un costado. El rubio suspiro pausadamente, notando como su aliento se convertía en una suave niebla blanca y a pesar de todo, aún apestaba a chocolate amargo. Las piernas le temblaron, tal y como el ojo derecho... recordando que lo mismo pasaba cada vez que un guardia o auror se acercaba a inspeccionarlo. Y no. No era por miedo o cobardía... era la rabia, el coraje, la locura que sentía al ver a toda esa gente celebrando y a su madre consumida en la bebida. A su padre paseando por la biblioteca, tocando el polvo de las vajillas, hojeando sin leer, sentándose en el viejo sillón borgoña y aspirando como si fuera la ultima vez. Y realmente lo fue.

Cerro los ojos, notando su estomago revolverse. Apoyando las palmas sudorosas de sus manos en aquel frio artefacto. Temiendo lo que se encontraba ahí, lo que vería, lo que su corazón anhelaba. Y al mismo tiempo, queriendo ver que no estaba muerto... que a pesar de todo, aún deseaba algo y haría lo que fuera para poder conseguirlo. No importaba que fuera algo tan estúpido como la riqueza; la cual ya no tenía tras la guerra. Tampoco que fuera inalcanzable, como el amor de un hombre. Pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando recordó a su padre. Aquel hombre que le había tachado de cobarde, que le había insultado y degradado. Como lo odiaba. Pero ahora era tan parecido a él, como el reflejo de un espejo.

Sus facciones habían cambiado. De pequeño había sido un niño regordete, con mejillas siempre rojas y cabello despeinado. De grande había cambiado todo eso por rasgos aristocráticos; nariz puntiaguda y pómulos altos. Ahora sus facciones eran suaves pero cansadas; no parecía el tipo de chico que ha terminado la escuela y esta preparado para un nuevo y resplandeciente futuro. Se parecía demasiado a Lucius Malfoy. Y lo odiaba. Detestaba verse en un espejo y observar esa expresión burlesca en sus labios. Los ojos vacíos... sin vida, como los de su padre cuando lo encontraron muerto en su despacho. Los rasgos finos y suaves siendo deformados por la madurez que había adquirido antes de tiempo. El porte elegante, que le hacia ver tan viejo y amargado a comparación de sus compañeros.

Tal vez eso era... Draco estaba seguro de que si abría los ojos se vería como otra persona frente al espejo. Tal vez su cabello ya no seria platinado, sino de un color tan oscuro como el castaño o pintoresco y gracioso como el rosado. El traje ya no le quedaría, porqué seguramente había reducido su tamaño o seria tan alto como un árbol. No tendría ese cuerpo delgado lleno de curvas estilizadas, se imaginaba un poco más llenito y de curvas acentuadas. La barbilla menos afilada y la cara redondeada, con mejillas rosadas y una naricita pequeña y chatita. Tal vez con algunas pecas por aquí o por haya. Los labios pálidos junto a unos agradables hoyuelos. El cabello tan largo y sedoso. Sus ojos tendrían ese brillo especial de un enamorado. Y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cuando se imagino idéntico a su madre... la misma que desapareció cuando la recordó llorando en silencio, sentada junto al gran ventanal que daba acogida al jardín.

No, el no quería una nueva apariencia. El deseaba que su madre volviera a sonreír como antes lo hacia. Que le riñera por hacer ruido en la mesa. Que le mirara a los ojos y le hiciera sentir pequeño e indefenso, tal y como se había sentido a lado de Voldemort y su tía. Pero sus ojos no comprendieron el mensaje, porque a pesar de todo las lagrimas que no había podido soltar en su graduación, tampoco salieron al recordar. El espejo de Oesed no le mostraría a su madre sosteniéndole la mano izquierda con una sonrisa sobreprotectora y su padre tampoco aparecería a la derecha, apretándole el hombro con orgullo.

El rubio despego sus palmas y las coloco a un costado. Relajo todo su cuerpo, olvidando que la Directora podría llegar en cualquier momento y regañarlo. El hormigueo en su piel le pareció excitante y los nervios en su estomago fueron desapareciendo conforme pasaban los segundos. Sintió un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole respirar, dejándole una sensación de asfixia bastante agradable, recordándole el día que dejo la prisión y regreso a casa.

Era ahora o nunca.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad del salón abandonado, pasando saliva convulsivamente. A pesar de que la luz de la varita no era suficiente, lograba alumbrar por completo el enorme espejo viejo que estaba frente a él. Pero no encontró nada más que su reflejo. El mismo niño de cabellos platinados envuelto en un traje perfecto color negro. La corbata roja le impedía respirar o simplemente se le había olvidado como hacerlo, así que se acerco al espejo y concentro toda su magia para poder alumbrar el salón por completo. Pero ahí no había nada. Nada que no fuera él y su reflejo.

Draco miro sus pupilas negras y el iris plateado, con extraños flecos de un color azul demasiado claro. Imaginó que le mostraría un esplendoroso futuro. Tal vez, una numerosa familia junto a su esposa de conveniencia y detrás de él a su flamante amante en turno. Quizá quería verse con un portafolios blanco y pequeños lentes plateados, trabajando en el ministerio como abogado. No lo sabia. Pero había demasiadas cosas que desear y ninguna se le presentaba. De inmediato recordó al Trio Dorado; seguramente sus anhelos serian tontos y extraños. Se imaginaba a Granger mirando soñadoramente el espejo: con la imagen del Weasley y ella besándose. Ugh! Que asco... pero más asco le dio pensar en el peli rojo y darse cuenta de que lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un trabajo. A Weasley trabajando. Bueno, al menos no se andaría con cursilerías y esas cosas tontas que no sirven más que para pasar el rato.

Poso su mejilla en el espejo y cerro los ojos con cansancio. Potter se vería con una familia. Seguramente rodeado de tres o cuatro niños de cabellos desordenados; abrazando a la Weasley por la cintura y ella mirándolo con deseo. Atrás estarían sus padres, sonriéndoles con orgullo y una sonrisa se extendió por sus regordetes labios al imaginarlo con los ojos imposiblemente abiertos, porque a su lado izquierdo aparecería un anónimo sonriéndole coqueto. Bah! Potter con un amante ¡Y encima un hombre! Eso era extraño. Después de pensar en un Dumbledore rodeado de caramelos, una Pansy insufriblemente rica, a Nott tan Bohemio, Blaise trabajando en Italia; se dio cuenta de que él no tenia sueños ni anhelos.

El espejo no le mostraba nada, y no era porque fuera feliz. Si no, porque ya no tenia un corazón o alma. Por que había aprendido que la virtud no te lleva a nada. Esta vez había ganado el bando de la luz, pero esta guerra apenas comenzaba. Y Draco no perdería... él era un mal perdedor, porque no acostumbraba serlo y no pensaba tomarlo como un habito.

Toda la gente le despreciaba. El despreciaba a la gente. Le habían quitado todo lo que amaba desde pequeño y ahora no se conformaban con golpearlo o insultarlo. En Azkaban había sido varias veces ultrajado y ahora no diferenciaba el dolor, ni el placer. Sus ojos no tenían vida y cuando se levanto para ver por ultima vez su reflejo sonrió ampliamente. Notando como sus jugosos y rojos labios se curveaban seductoramente y sus negras pupilas adquirían un brillo especial, algo relacionado con la maldad. Dumbledore no sabia, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que es ser torturado por el Lord. Granger nunca imaginaria lo que es ser encerrado en una habitación rodeado de dementores y tú... tienes miedo a que te besen, por que no tienes ningún recuerdo feliz para protegerte. Weasley es un Rey a comparación suya, no sabia que es ser abandonado por tu familia; que te digan que por tu culpa ellos han caído en la ruina, que por más que te has esforzado en protegerlos tu padre se suicidado y tu madre ni siquiera te mira. Potter no había sufrido nada a comparación del dolor que Draco sintió cuando un auror le había desgarrado las paredes del ano con la varita o cuando el Lord le había quemado el cuerpo después de su enorme fallo.

Su reflejo le miraba y el se inclinaba para recoger su túnica junto a la corbata. Si ser humano te hace un perdedor. El se olvidaría por completo de la virtud. No le importaba que su madre muriera de tristeza, nunca tuvo padres después de todo. Se reiría en sus adentros cuando la gente le mirara con desprecio, burla y asco. Recuperaría su fortuna, Potter le ayudaría a hacerlo. Aprendería a doblegarse ante los deseos del más sucio y depravado... por que aquello le llevaría un paso más cerca a la cima. Tal vez no tenia un sueño, ni mucho menos un anhelo y ahora que lo pensaba era idéntico a Lucius. Pero su padre había cometido un error... se había enamorado. Si nunca hubiera pensado en el bienestar de Narcisa, probablemente aún estaría vagando por los pasillos de la mansión. Lo cual hubiera sido bastante trágico, Draco siendo imposibilitado de amar, lo hubiera asesinado.

Por qué el vicio es altamente recompensado y la virtud es siempre castigada.

Antes de cerrar la puerta miró por ultima vez al espejo de Oesed. Ahora entendía por el Director lo había escondido... aquel artilugio era realmente peligroso. Es una lastima que Minerva nunca llegará a los talones del difunto Dumbledore. Y ahora que lo había dejado atrás junto a su vida, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar y caminar hacia el Gran Salón en donde tomo asiento y le sonrió a Potter. El hombre más poderoso de su época.

—Si sigues haciendo esto vas a desprestigiarte, será mejor que tomes asiento con tus amigos— dijo con suavidad el rubio.

—Eres mi amigo.

—Amigos... ¿Sabes que seria lindo? Que un día me encontraras junto a mi esposa e hijo en alguna estación— Draco pensó que sonaba absurdo. Harry sonrió cálidamente —tu me sonreirías como si hubiéramos sido amigos.

—Podemos serlo.

* * *

**Bueno, esto a sido todo. Espero que no se hayan aburrido LOL y se que esto suena muy AU pero creo que no lo es ¿O si? Y a pesar de que siento que mi one-shot es una porquería me he divertido haciéndolo y pensando en un muy malvado Draco jejejeje aunque prefiero los Dark Harry (es taaan sexi) **

**La ¨inspiración¨ a llegado de la frase: _EL VICIO ALTAMENTE RECOMPENSADO e INFORTUNIOS DE LA VIRTUD._**

**Y ahora me despido ¡Bye!**


End file.
